Amor y Traicion
by cannismalfoy
Summary: hermione esta por ir a la boda de su mejor amigo harry potter pero se va a encontrar a un viejo amor con el cual no quedaron bien las cosas, alguien la va ayudar a enfrentar esta situacion y asi su ex se muera de celos por haberla dejado. pero va a llegar a cambiar esos sentimientos que tenia por su ex a draco malfoy q la va ayudar a enfretarlo
1. Chapter 1

Hermione era una mujer hermosa y fuerte de 26 años con un importante puesto en el ministerio de magia de Italia era una de las más respetadas abogadas comerciales.

Había pasado ya 7 años de la derrota del que no debe ser nombrado. Después del momento que se había dado con Ron durante la guerra comenzaron a tener una relación la cual duro solo 2 meses hasta que esa relación termino ya que se habían dado cuenta de que estaban juntos por la adrenalina del momento y que solo sentían amistad uno por el otro. Siguieron siendo mejores amigos junto con Harry.

Aunque hacia 2 años que el trio de oro no estaba unido ya que Hermione se había ido a trabajar a Italia, pero eso no significaba que no hablaban con ellos trataban de hablarse lo más posible fue así como se enteró de que Harry estaba saliendo con Ginny Weasley, y que Ron seguía saliendo con Lavender que ya llevaban 3 años de noviazgo.

Escena retrospectiva

Había comenzado su 2º año de abogacía cuando se encontró con él, un viejo amigo de Harry Potter y jugador de quidditch Oliver Wood. Comenzaron a conocerse por parte de Harry hasta que un día la invito a salir así tuvieron su primera cita y de esa tuvieron muchas más. Eran una de las parejas más lindas y conocidas por todo Londres mágico. En su 3 año de noviazgo se comprometieron pero después de 6 meses Oliver estaba raro en la relación fue cuando decidió romper el compromiso y de paso el corazón de Hermione.

Hermione estaba destrozada no entendía porque su amor había hecho algo así con ella. Tenía el apoyo de Harry y de Ron pero ella necesitaba alejarse de todo eso porque Harry seguía siendo amigo de él. Harry no tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado, por eso ella no le recrimino nada, por seguir siendo amigo de él, fue ahí que tomo la decisión de irse por un tiempo.

Ya era una abogada importante en el ministerio de magia de Londres podía pedir un traslado a otro ministerio fue cuando decidió irse a Italia y tratar de volver hacer la mujer fuerte que era y que el sufrimiento de lo que había pasado opacara su trabajo.

Fin (flash)

Habían pasado 2 años desde que ella decidió dejar atrás el amor y sufrimiento por él, pero esto no evitaba que pensara en lo que había pasado, y menos en una fecha como esa. Era 10 de enero hoy cumpliría 2 años de casamiento si hubiera sucedido trataba de estar concentrada en su trabajo para no penar en ese suceso que le dolía tanto a ella. Mientras trabajaba ingreso Draco Malfoy como siempre cada 6 meses por su entrega anual de papeles de su empresa.

Escena retrospectiva

La primera vez que vio a Malfoy fue después de haber pasado 6 meses trabajando en el ministerio de Italia había entrado a su despacho para entregar sus papeles se sorprendió mucho el saber que el vivía hay. Ya no se vía flaco y triste como ella lo recordaba cuando le salvo de que no pase toda la vida en azkaban ya que sentían q se lo debían a la madre de Draco por haber ha ayudado a Harry ah destruir a voldemort y también por que no los había delatado cuando los capturaron y lo llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy. Ahora era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra musculoso pero no mucho con barba pro no tanta y con esos hermosos ojos grises que tienen un pequeño destello de algo q no conocía pero q en su interior quería conocer y muy bien.

Draco se llevó la misma sorpresa de verla hay ya no estaba Evangelina (la abogada comercial que estaba) sino que era Granger que hacia ella ahí, desde que se había ido de Londres a comenzar de nuevo no sabía nada de el trio de oro y ahora ella estaba ahí sentada concentrada en unos papeles, había entrado sin golpear xq siempre hacia lo mismo se llevaba muy bien con la abogada italiana. Cuando ella levanto la mirada y lo vio Draco casi se muere estaba preciosa ya no era la sabelotodo Granger sino que ahí había una mujer con unas hermosas curvas el pelo largo y lacio hasta la cintura ya no tenía esos cachetes de cuando era una niña. Y esos ojos color miel eran hermosos.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Hasta que Hermione rompió el hielo.

-hola Malfoy. Cuánto tiempo?- dios que guapo esta, hay Hermione por favor concéntrate

-hola Granger. Debo suponer que eres la nueva abogada comercial.- estaba embobado no sabía cómo podían salir las palabras

-sí. Empezó a trabajar hace 6 meses.

\- ah bien bueno felicidades. Viene a presentar los papeles de mi empresa. La última vez q vino todavía estaba Evangelina. Supongo que al final decidió retirarse era una mujer muy amorosa.

\- ah sí me han dicho eso no llegue a conocerla pero por lo que me dice la gente se ve q era una muy buena persona. Bueno Malfoy por favor siéntate y así reviso los papeles para saber si esta todo en orden.

Así pasaron unos 10 min ella concentrada observando los papeles si no faltaba nada. El no podía dejar de mirarla q cambiada esta, todavía no podía creer que justamente ella estuviera allí. Después de 10 min que fueron eternos al final Hermione termino.

-bueno Malfoy por lo visto esta todo en orden no falta nada-por merlín esta tan cambiado- bueno si no tiene ninguna duda o pregunta ya te puedes ir.- espero a que digiera algo

\- En esto vemos ya en 6 meses Granger.

\- si chau Malfoy un gusto haberte visto

\- los mismo digo Granger.

Fin (flash)

De aquella vez ya se había visto 2 veces más pero en una de sus visitas cuando Draco estaba a punto de irse.

Escena retrospectiva

-Eh Granger hay algo que eh querido decirte hace mucho tiempo y ahora que tengo la oportunidad es bastante difícil para mi decir esto- estaba muy nervioso nunca había dicho algo así

\- Que pasa Malfoy te escucho- no entendía por qué él estaba así. Cada vez que él iba a llevarle los papeles hablaban como si nunca hubiera habido un pasado tan malo entre ellos dos se trataban van.

\- Gracias

\- No logro entender por que

\- Por haberme ayudado a librarme de azkaban. Eh querido decirlo desde que te vi la primera vez pero no me animaba

\- ah Malfoy no hay necesidad hice lo que tenía que hacer.

\- No porque si hubiera sido otra persona yo en este momento estaría encerrado o peor muerto. Yo te hizo la vida imposible durante nuestra estadía en Hogwarts no solo a ti sino que a Potter y ah Weasley también pero voz fuiste la más afectada y sin embargo me ayudaste a librarme de ese horrible lugar por eso te doy las gracias y siento que te debo una.

\- Mira Malfoy no tiene por qué deberme nada. Yo sentí que era lo correcto y todavía lo hago. Voz nos ayudaste cuando nos capturar en el momento que tenías que reconocernos. El pasado es eso pasado. Así que no me debes nada.

\- igual HERMIONE gracias

\- Nada Draco

\- Puede decirte Hermione?

\- Si claro. Igual que yo Draco?

\- Claro Hermione y gracias de nuevo, nos vemos entonces

\- nos vemos en 6 meses

\- en vez de seis meses, ya se mañana te paso a buscar para tomar un café y empezar de cero bueno te veo mañana a las 6, chau Hermione- no la dejo contestar que ya se había ido.

Hermione quedo helada del nuevo Draco que tenía enfrente de ella.

Fin (flash)

Después de ese día comenzaron haberse más seguido, se habían dado cuenta que podían tener una relación civilizada en la cual tenían muchas cosas en común de las que poder charlar. Se había dado cuenta que detrás de ese ser serio y frio que demostraba había una persona que le encantaba la lectura, y las posiciones. Comenzó a darse cuenta que podía considerara a Draco Malfoy como a un amigo.

Un día cuando estaba con Malfoy que había llegado para el papeleo de control, llego una carta se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Hedwig era raro que Harry le mandar una carta siempre hablaban por teléfono. Malfoy dijo que habrá la carta tranquila que no tenía apuro cuando lo hizo no podía creerlo su mejor amigo Harry Potter el niño que vivió 2 veces se iba a casar y con Ginny una de sus otras mejores amigas. Mientras leía la carta vio que decía Hermione y acompañante a quien iba a llevar no se le ocurría nadie de pronto vio que hedwig todavía no se había ido tenía otra carta en la cual decía

Hermione:

Hermana por lo que veras me voy a casar perdón por no habértelo dicho antes quería que sea una sorpresa. espero que lo haya sido jajá te escribo esta carta para decirte que Ginny quiere que seas una de las damas de honor pero más específicamente quiere que seas la madrina de boda junto con Ron claro espero que digas que se ya que eres como mi hermana y estés este día tan especial para mí como es mi boda tiene que venir una semana antes porque tenemos la mesa de ensayo bueno y también la despedida de soltera de Ginny (cosa que a mí no me gusta pero no puedo evitarlo jajá) así que tienes que venir una semana antes te espero.

Ah y una cosa Hermione no como lo tomaras pero va a estar Oliver sé que las cosas no terminaron bien entre ustedes pero el también es un amigo, perdón por esto pero realmente quiero q vengas.

Te quiere mucho.

HARRY.

Para cuando había llegado a esta parte se había puesta blanca no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo estaba feliz porque su mejor amigo se casaba y estaba muy feliz por eso, pero no podía creer es que iba a estar Oliver lo iba a volver a ver después de tanto tiempo no sabía que hacer o como iba a reaccionar, encima de todo en la invitación decía " Hermione y acompañante" quien podía llevar.

Draco había notado esta reacción de ella de repente tenía un sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de un momento a otro parecía que había visto a un muerto.

-paso algo malo Hermione.

\- ah es que Harry se va a casar.

\- pero que es algo grave, q no te gusta la noticia, pensé que era tu mejor amigo e ibas a estar feliz por él.

\- no, claro que estoy feliz por el pero tengo que ir una semana antes de la boda ya que soy la madrina.

\- tu cara dice lo contrario.

\- es que... va a estar Oliver Wood también toda la semana.

\- ah y eso te molesta, no entiendo.

\- es que Oliver y yo..,- no sabía si decirle, si hablaban mucho mejor desde que él le dijo gracias pero no sabía si contar algo así- él y yo nos íbamos a casar..

Y con esto Draco no lo podía creer - pero que pasó porque no sucedió eso.

Hermione le conto toda su historia con Oliver de lo que había pasado con ellos y porque ahora vivía en Italia. Porque se había alejado de sus mejores amigos.

\- ahora entiendo tu reacción. Tienes miedo de como puedas llegar a reaccionar al verlo.

\- exacto desde que me fui nunca más lo vi, encima voy a estar sola enfrentando esta situación porque no puedo decirles a los chicos que me hagan compañía cuando uno se está por casar y otro es el padrino de este.

-quieres que te ayude. Después de todo te dije que te debía una. Y pienso pagártelo ya hora que tengo la oportunidad quiero hacerlo.

-ah no Draco no podría llevarte a esto.

\- Dale Será divertido ver cómo se muere por haberte perdido porque sinceramente no entiendo porque te dejo ir.

Para este momento Hermione estaba de todo colores no podía creer lo que escuchaba Draco, le estaba diciendo un piropo.

\- nose Draco, nose como lo van a tomar todos los demás al verte. Yo en este poco tiempo que te conozco, conocí a un Draco totalmente diferente pero ellos no sé si van a ver ese lado.

\- mira te estoy dando una mano en esta situación que vos necesitas y de paso yo me tomo vacaciones que realmente necesito unas, hace 5 años que no descanso de la empresa. Mira no me importa lo que piensen los demás con solo saber que voz ya no piensas eso de mi m pone contento.

\- Pero Draco no se

\- mira Hermione cuando es la boda? ósea cuando es que tienes que ir para Londres.

\- dentro de 3 semanas.

\- bueno mi mano esta ahí para ayudarte, decide que es lo que quieres hacer y me avises con por lo menos un semana antes para poder arreglar todo en mi empresa. Ok?

\- bueno está bien déjame pensarlo y te aviso, si acepto esta locura que se te ocurrió.

\- dale espero tu carta o tu llamada te dejo mi número, si aunque no lo creas uso cel., quien lo diría no? yo Draco Malfoy usando cosas juggle.

\- quien lo diría jajá.

\- jajá si la verdad. Bueno Hermione nos vemos en unas semanas

\- bueno dale Draco y gracias por todo pero te aviso si acepto o no.

\- Si Hermione vamos- dentro de 3 semanas

HOLA CHICAS BUENO ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO ES MI PRIMER FIC. NO M TIREN TOMATES SI NO LES GUSTA POR FAVOR JAJA

ESPERO SUS REVIEW.

NO M COMPROMETO DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO PERO EN CUANTO PUEDA LO HARE.

QUE PASARA HERMIONE ACEPTARA ESTA LOCURA. LE DIRA Q SI A DRACO?

LAS VEO PRONTO.

AQUIE TAMMY PRESENTANDOSE.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione estaba tan solo a una hora de llegar a Londres estaba tan nerviosa como si fuera que iba a dar un examen bueno por parte era porque iba hacerse pasar por la NOVIA de Draco Malfoy, todavía no sabía cómo había llegado a aceptar esa propuesta tan loca que se le había ocurrida, ella también estaba loca por haber aceptado algo así.

Habían acordado decir que hacía 8 meses que estaban saliendo y no había dicho nada a sus mejores amigos por que no sabía cómo esto lo iban a tomar, también acordaron decir que se habían vuelto a ver en el ministerio y que de hay habían empezado haberse más seguido saliendo a pasear y luego de esas citas Draco le dijo que si quería ser su novia. En parte era cierto de haberse conocido en el ministerio.

No podía creer que iba a mentirles a sus mejores amigos pero si iba hacerlo había que hacerlo bien. Estaban a minutos de llegar y por lo tanto decidió despertar a Draco se veía tan lindo cuando dormía. Habían optado por ir en avión ya que Draco quería conocer ese tipo de transporte no podía creer cuando se lo dijo, cada vez se asombraba más del cambio que había hecho.

-Draco... Draco- no podía despertarlo estaba re dormido- Draco ya vamos a llegar dale despertaste.

-Ah Hermione un ratito mas.- y se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo pero como veía que Hermione no dejaba de intentar despertarlo dijo- Tengo sueño no dormí anoche por arreglar todo en la empresa. (Draco tenía una empresa de publicidad, una de las más importantes de Italia) y dejar a cargo a Henry ya que estamos a fin de mes y tenemos que publicar la nueva revista

-Pero Draco vas a descansar en la quinta ya vamos a llegar y tenemos que bajar.

-Okey ya entendí voy al baño a despegarme la almohada de la cara

-jajá si es verdad y también ese rastro de saliva que tienes ahí- la cara que puso de vergüenza fue alucinante, ella no podía más de reír.

-No te rías en mi cara Granger.- se ve tan linda cuando ríe así tan sinceramente

-Uh bueno perdón Malfoy- desde cuando me dice así se ve que le molesto

-jajá tu cara Hermione no te voy a comer por reírte de mi jojana

-eres malvado lo sabes no

-si un poco puede ser jaja, okey me voy antes de que lleguemos y no pueda usar el baño.

Habían llegado a Londres estaba súper nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, una vez que vio como estaba vestido Draco, se sintió de fallecer estaba tan guapo y ella se veía tan sencilla que decidió cambiarse el vestido antes de llegar a la recepción del ensayo de boda.

-pero Hermione estas hermosa así- habían ido a un bar para que ella se pudiera cambiar y ya iba 3 vestidos que se había probado y no sabía cuál ponerse- cualquier vestido que te pongas te queda bien.

-No Draco tengo que estar perfecta, tiene que darse cuenta de lo que se perdió

-Hermione solo con verte es inevitable que piense eso.

-Uno más y te prometo que este es el último. Está bien?

\- está bien

-y que dices? - Se había puesto un vestido blanco por arriba de las rodillas todo ajustado y en la parte del escote y las mangas tenia detalles brillosos- decime algo, como me queda?

Draco se había quedado con la boca abierta estaba más hermosa que nunca en ese momento no entendió como era que el estúpido de Oliver la dejo ir si fuera por él nunca lo hubiera hecho.

-Estas hermosa Hermione sin duda este es el ganador.

-Enserio Draco? no me mientas, no lo decís para que no me pruebe más vestido?. Porque si no tengo otro.

-No enserio Hermione estas espectacular

-Bueno gracias, entonces ya podemos irnos- se había puesto de todo los colores- vamos acá a la vuelta que no pasa nadie así nos aparecemos en la quinta.

Cuando llegaron parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca estaba a solo unos pasos de ver a sus mejores amigos y a Oliver. Cuando llego a la recepción fue cuando vio a Harry y Ginny saludando a la gente que iba llegando

-Hermione viniste- se dieron un fuerte abrazo uno de los que a ella le hacían tanto bien- hermana no sabes cuánto te extrañe todo este tiempo me hacías falta.

-Hay Harry yo también los extrañe horrores. Ginny cuanto tiempo, esta hermosa.

-Hermione estoy viendo mal pero acabas de entrar con Malfoy?- Hermione se congelo no sabía cómo lo tomarían

-Hola Potter, futura señora Potter les doy mis felicidades

-Malfoy pero que haces acá? Que yo recuerde no te envié ninguna invitación.- lo decía Harry alterado y medio confundido

-Eh Harry yo... él es- Draco no la dejo contestar porque ya la había agarrado de la cintura y había contestado él.

-Soy el novio de Hermione. La invitación decía "Hermione y acompañante" si no me equivoco. Pero si les resulta una molestia, me voy- aunque por más cosa que diga él no se iba a ir. Había ido para ayudar a Hermione.

-Malfoy es tu novio pero Hermione eso es cierto? porque no me contaste nada?

-Sí,... Harry es que no sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar. Hasta yo a veces me asombro de que soy la novia de Draco. Pero él no es el mismo chico que era. El está muy cambiado, es un nuevo Draco, fue por eso que estoy con el ahora.- hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Harry miraba a Draco y ah Hermione

-Está bien Hermione te creo, si vos sus feliz no tengo nada que decir y si dices que el cambio te creo. Pero Malfoy si se te ocurre lastimar a Hermione no te lo perdonare ya deje una vez que la lastime no va a volver a suceder.

-Hermione no podía creer lo había dicho- gracias Harry por apoyarme como siempre lo ha hecho.

-No te preocupes Potter nunca haría eso- y en verdad pensaba eso.

-Bueno pasen, seguro que Ron está ansioso de verte, igual que todo los Weasley.

-Gracias Harry nos vemos adentro.

-felicidades Potter

-Gracias Malfoy

Bueno ya habían pasado una de las pruebas de fuego y por lo visto lo aceptaban. Tenía que ver como se lo tomaría su pelirrojo amigo, siempre fue de tener un carácter explosivo pero quizás con los años de no ver a Malfoy y de no tener ninguna noticia que haya hecho nada malo quizás cambiaba el pensamiento de su querido amigo Ron.

Cuando ingresaron al salón fue recibida por una melena roja y un fuerte abrazo.

-oh Ron cuanto tiempo como estas. Tan guapo como siempre.

-Hermione te extrañe tanto. No te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo sin al menos visitarnos .

-Lo siento Ron pero sabes porque me fui pero ya estoy acá para festejar la boda de nuestro hermano.

-Si eso lo sé...- de pronto se calló- Malfoy? Que haces acá nadie te invito- Ron ya había sacado su varita, en ese momento Hermione se tensó-

-Ron favor viene conmigo.

-Que como es eso? Estas loca Hermione es un ex Mortifago, acaso te tiene hechizada que le hiciste a mi amiga desgraciado- lo apuntaba con la varita mientras que Draco ni siquiera la había sacado.

-Ron voz crees que me tiene hechizada,- bueno algo pero no de la forma que él pensaba- si fuera así Harry no lo hubiera dejado pasar

-Ah sí bueno, tienes razón y cómo es eso que viene con voz.

-Estamos saliendo Weasley.- la cara de Ron se había puesto igual que su pelo-

-Hermione?

-Después hablamos mejor Ron, no hagas una escena acá, sino Ginny te mata.

-Bueno está bien pero después me cuentas todo.- en eso se acerca Lavender.

-Hola Hermione esta hermosa.

-Hola Lavender esta hermosa con tu pasita. De cuanto estas ya?

-Ah de 6 meses y por si lo preguntas va hacer una niña

-ah que lindo los felicito, Y la boda para cuándo?

-Como sabrás el embarazo nos tomó por sorpresa vamos a esperar que nazca y luego no vamos a casar, no es cierto Ro-Ro

-Si quería darte una sorpresa que me voy a casar a fin de año pero como veras alguien se me adelanto,- y con esto Lavender se puso a llorar- mentira amor sabes que le íbamos a contar de todas maneras,- seguía mirando de mala manera a Draco pero ya no era ira, era una mirada de protección y confusión al mismo tiempo

-Nena después me consta todo, y pasen que la familia seguro quiere verte, y Malfoy ten cuidado que te estoy vigilando.

-También es un gusto el haberte visto Weasley.

Y con esto Ron se fue con una Lavender sensible. Bueno ahora faltaba enfrentar a los señores Weasley y los gemelos, esperaba que lo tomaran de la mejor manera posible y que no se alteren igual que Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno amigas les dejo un nuevo capítulo como verán trato de actualizar tan pronto como puedo.**

**Malaka black: gracias por tus concejos, me ayudaron, también fue mi problema por no saber cómo se manejaba esto jajaja. Gracias por leerme y que te guste la historia.**

**ErikaSchnM: me asustaste un poquito jajaja no mentira trate de subir el capítulo lo mas rápido posible por lo que veras.**

**SallyElizabethHR: gracias por leer mi historia me alegro que te haya gustado.**

**Bueno sin más detalles les dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

-HERMIONE- dijeron al unísono todo lo Weasley que también los acompañaba el Prof. Lupin y Tonks, todos se acercaron para poder abrasarla era impresionante como la quería la gente pero era inevitable no hacerlo era una persona muy buena Draco pensaba esto mientras era ignorado por todos ellos.- Nena estas tan linda pero demasiado delgada. Comes bien Hermione?

-Si Señora Weasley no se preocupe. Los extrañe a todos como están.

-Querida Hermione cuanto tiempo, está muy hermosa nena.- dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola Profesor como ha estado y Teddy no lo veo por acá.-

-ah no se quedó con los padres de Tonks, no quisimos traerlo para que no se aburriera..

-hola Hermione como estas nena.- de pronto apareció Fred interrumpiendo la contestación de la castaña

-Bueno por lo visto está muy bien ya que vienes acompañada

-por Draco Malfoy- George terminando la frase

-Hola chicos como están tan guapos como siempre.- no la habían dejado ni de terminar de poder saludar a Tonks que ya la invadieron con preguntas

-Hay Hermione deja de alagarnos y dinos- dijo Fred

-porque estas con Malfoy- termino George

-Hola Señores Weasley, Fred, George, Profesor. Resulta que estoy saliendo con Hermione- la cara que pusieron los gemelos era maravillosa Draco quería reír pero no lo hizo.

-Eso es cierto Hermione?- esta vez era la Señora Molly que hablaba

-Eh bueno sí. Llevamos saliendo ya 8 meses. El ya no es el mismo ha cambiado mucho desde entonces.

-Hola Draco como este muchacho.- era Arthur que lo saludaba- como te ha ido todo este tiempo

-muy bien Señor Weasley gracias por preguntar gracias a Hermione y a Harry puedo disfrutar de la vida.

-Hola Draco no sé si sabrás pero yo soy tu prima. Soy hija de tu tía Andrómeda.

-Ah sí mama me hablo mucho de mi tía Andrómeda siempre me dijo que la quería mucho, es un gusto al fin conocerte.

-Pienso igual Draco. Me alegro de que te haya ido bien en la vida por lo que se ve.

-Me alegro de que estés bien Draco bueno pasen y saludos a los demás. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Hermione.

-gracias Señor Weasley.

Se habían ido al bar que estaba para para tomar algo y tratar de tranquilizarse ya que estaba muy nerviosa. Y todavía no había visto a Oliver no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando lo vea.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta que Molly estaba hablando con un micrófono dando las felicidades a los novios y agradeciendo a los invitados por haber ido a la boda de su querida hija. Pero de un momento a otro comenzó a hablar de ella no entendía porque estaba hablando justamente de ella y de su no casamiento, que le pasaba a esa mujer porque sacaba a la luz ese asunto.

-todos pensamos que a esta altura Hermione sería la primera en estar casada, pero bueno todos saben cómo surgió eso- de pronto alguien toco una pequeñas melodías con el piano cortando el discurso de la señora Weasley- bueno en que estaba a si por los novios. Felicidades chicos.

Fue ahí cuando lo vio había sido Oliver que había cortado ese ambiente tan tenso y sacándola de la mejor manera posible de pasar vergüenza.

Después de un rato ella se fue al tocador, y al salir ella estaba esperando afuera, parecía nervioso y querer hablar con ella.

-Hola Hermione como has estado.

-Hola Oliver bien, gracias por preguntar.- quería que la tierra se la tragara, que alguien apareciera y la ayudara- y voz como has estado.

-HERMIONE amiga cuanto tiempo te extrañe tanto, ah Hola Oliver no te importaría si te la robo.

-He... No está bien Luna vayan.

-Ah Luna gracias por eso.

-Sentí que necesitabas que alguien te salvara cuando vi que había mucho nargles confundiendo tu cabeza.

-Ah sí bueno gracias. Y como ha estado la medimaga más solicitada.

-Ah yo bien trabajando a full pero ahora estoy de vacaciones. Pero cambiando de tema así que Malfoy eh? Como es eso quieres contarme se nota que te quiere

-ah bueno... si... nos queremos- si no supiera que todo esto era una farsa diría que Luna está viendo cosas que no son- nos volvimos a ver y bueno una cosas llevo a la otra y ahora estamos juntos.

-Bueno me alegro por voz Hermione, sabes que tienes mi apoyo. Y te extrañe mucho no te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo, de acuerdo?

-Ah Luna yo también los extrañe a todos pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Si te entiendo Hermione, solo te digo que no te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo. Bueno ahora vayamos a buscar a Draco así les muestro en donde van a dormir.

Mientras tanto Draco había salido afuera a disfrutar de la vista cuando se encontró con Oliver.

-Malfoy? no sabía que Harry te había invitado, cuanto tiempo como haz estado?

-Hola Wood ah sí vine como acompañante- parecía que no sabía que había venido con Hermione por las dudas no decía nada- yo estoy bien por suerte y tu como va tu vida?- le preguntaba de cortesía porque sinceramente no le importaba-

-yo bien soy jugador de quidditch.- de pronto escucho una risa que se le hacía tan conocida y la vio hay riendo con su amiga.- oh merlín sabes guardar un secreto. Pues hay una chica que me importa se podría decir que la amo el problema es que esta con otro tipo

-oh Draco estabas aquí.- llega Hermione y le da un beso.-

-Hola Hermione.- se había quedado de piedra

-Ah Hola Oliver no te había visto. Draco veo que haz conocido a mi ex.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo- ah sí le contaba cómo nos volvimos a encontrar.

-Ah sí en el ministerio de Italia.- y de esa manera se fue

-parecía muy triste, de que estaban hablando?

-Creo que está un poco ebrio, pero todavía está loco por ti.

-Pero que te ha dicho, no querrá que volvamos no.?- en eso llega Luna para acompañarnos a l habitación.

Se había quedado pensando en lo que le había dicho Draco que todavía estaba loco por ella, será cierto? Después de tanto tiempo querrá volver con ella, no primero lo iba hacer sufrir con Draco.

Hermione estaba tan concentrada pensando en ello que se tropieza con un piedra y se da cuenta que estaba caminando con Luna y Draco y se acorde de ese pequeño detalle, iba a tener que dormir en la misma habitación que Draco como lo tomaría por qué una cosa era que la ayudara lo único que había hecho fue tocarle la cintura, y un pequeño beso, como tomaría tener que dormir con una sangre sucia, no pudo evitar pensar en eso, está bien que ya no era el mismo Draco que había conocido en su adolescencia y que aparte la estaba ayudando pero no sabía cómo iban hacer sino había un sillón para que duerma en él.

No se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba llegando a la habitación y que Draco hablaba animadamente con Luna de sus respectivos trabajos.

-Bueno chicos los dejo para que puedan descansar ha sido un día bastante largo, nos vemos mañana

-si gracias Luna nos vemos.

-Señorita Lovegood, gracias por la habitacion

-Llámame Luna, Draco, chau chicos

Estaba re nerviosa estaba en una habitacion sola con Malfoy y no había ningún otro lugar en donde se pueda acostar. De pronto Draco comenzó a desvestirse.

-que estás haciendo Draco.

-Lo que vez me voy a ir a bañar. Y así poder dormir más relajado-notando que Hermione estaba roja como un tomate- nerviosa Granger- lo decía con esa sonrisa tan seductora.-

-no, es que nunca me imaginé tener a Malfoy prácticamente desnudo en una habitacion en la cual estoy yo reconocida sangre sucia.

-No digas eso de ti Hermione, yo ya deje ese pensamiento mucho tiempo atrás aunque en realidad nunca fue auténticamente mi pensamiento, mi padre siempre influyo mucho tiempo en ello.- para ese momento Draco se había puesto muy serio se ve que era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar. Y con eso se dirigió al baño.

Hermione se había dado cuenta de que lo había vuelto a ver nunca había hablado sinceramente con él, nunca había nombrado a su madre o a su padre o como había decidido irse justamente a Italia, ahora que se daba cuenta no sabía nada de la vida de Draco Malfoy ni siquiera sabía si tenía novia, y ella haciéndose pasar por una y si tenía novia?. Se sacaría esa duda en cuenta salga del baño.

Cuando salió del baño ella estaba preparándose para entrar, cuando lo vio no lo podía creer estaba desnudo no se había puesto nada. Y de pronto miro lo que tenía por debajo de la cintura "dios, sí que estaba dotado", cuando Draco la pesco mirando no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

-te gusta lo que vez Granger.- con una voz muy seductora

-Ehhh...Draco por favor tapate, no tienes vergüenza.- hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba mirando y automáticamente se tapó los ojos.-

-no, para nada no m avergüenzo de mi cuerpoy tu tampoco tendrias que avergonzarte del tuyo- hermione estab roja como un tomate- pero no te preocupes, ya me visto, no voy a dormir así.

-Te conviene, porque encima tenemos que compartir la misma cama. Me voy a bañar y por favor espero verte vestido cuando salga.- y con esto entro al baño dando un portazo.

Cuando termino de bañarse ya se había hecho muy tarde, cuando decidió salir del baño con los ojos cerrados por si Draco no estaba vestido, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, así que decidió hacer lo mismo pero antes iba a poner almohadas entre ellos dos, y se acostó pensando que mañana le preguntaría algo de su vida y poder conocer que había sido de Draco Malfoy después de liberarse de azkaban y con este pensamiento se quedó dormida

* * *

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

SERA CIERTO QUE OLIVER QUIERE VOLVER CON ELLA, Y QUIEN LO CULPARIA SIENDO ELLA TAN BELLA.

BUENO SI TIENEN ALGO QUE NO LES HAYA GUSTADO O QUE QUIERA QUE CAMBIE RESIVIRE MUY CONTENTA SUS REVIEWS.

Y SEPAN DISCULPARME SOY NUEVA ESCRIBIENDO.

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

Y QUE TENGAN MUCHA MAGIA EN SU VIDA.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis queridas amigas.**

**Acá les presento un nuevo capítulo.**

**Me alegro muchísimo que les haya gustado, espero que este les guste tanto como los otros.**

**Y sin más rodeos les dejo el proximo capitulo.**

* * *

Al día siguiente habían decidido salir todos los mas jóvenes, habían ido a un parque ah pasar el día y a jugar un poco de quidditch habían ido todos en parejas Harry con Ginny, Ron con Lavender, George, Fred con sus respectivas esposas, Hermione con Draco y aparte Luna y Oliver. Habían decidido hacer un pequeño partido entre ellos sacando a Lavender que era la que no podía jugar y para que quede parejo Luna había decidido ser la vocalista. Pero había un pequeño detalle no podían convencer a Hermione que se una al partido.

-dale Hermione solo un partido- Harry le insistía sabiendo que no iba a jugar hasta que Oliver hablo

-hay chicos no la jodan si no sabe jugar, nunca jugo conmigo porque lo iba hacer ahora.

-Porque ella ya jugo conmigo Wood, y la verdad es muy buena, o no amor?, dale ven a jugar.- maldito Wood que Hermione reaccione y se dé cuenta

-Draco es muy buen profesor,- y con eso se subió a una escoba.

Estuvieron jugando por unos 30 min. Hermione estaba en el grupo de Draco, Ginny, George y Angelina (la esposa de George) con Draco como buscador, Hermione y Ginny como cazadoras y George y Angelina como bateadores. Y en el otro grupo era Harry como buscador, Fred y Camil como bateadores aunque Camil no era muy buena pero a alguien tenían que poner y a Ron y Oliver como cazadores

-Ginny tiene la quaffle se dirige a toda velocidad y se la pasa a Hermione pasa a traves de Oliver tira la quaffle y 10 puntos para Hermione, ganando a 100 a 80 -quien hubiera pensado que Hermione sea tan buena, y Draco hace un movimiento sorpresivo parece que vio la snitch se dirige a toda velocidad parece que Harry todavía no la vio, y haya se dirige pero ya es tarde porque Draco esta solo a unos centímetros de tocar la snitch y ya prácticamente la toca Ehhh GANA EL EQUIPO DE HERMIONE con una cantidad de puntos impresionante 250 a 80 quien lo hubiera imaginado.

-Baya Hermione sí que sos buena porque nunca quisiste jugar con nosotros.- Ron estaba maravillado había conocido una faceta nueva de Hermione.

-Eso te lo puedo contestar, porque tuvo un muy buen profesor que la hizo superar el miedo a las alturas Weasley,- Draco se había dado cuenta en la adolescencia que ella tenía ese miedo.

-Enserio Hermione? y porque nunca no nos dijiste nada, te podríamos haber ayudado.- Harry no conocía esa parte de su hermana.

-Bueno es que digamos tenía un poco de vergüenza, y como tampoco jugaba no me parecía importante de decirles- y de pronto dirigió su mirada hacia Oliver quería saber que era lo que estaba pensando y en su mirada vio ira y con función.

-Que pasa Wood? Impresionado?- maldito Wood que deje de mirar a Hermione así.

-La verdad que si Malfoy, no conocía a esta Hermione.- se sorprendió al conocer a esta Hermione se preguntaba porque nunca le había dicho eso.

Harry que se había dado cuenta como se miraban Oliver y Malfoy corto la tensión.- chicos les comento Ginny que vamos a ir a unas clases de baile como sabrán no quiere que la pise en plena boda, así que alguno me acompaña? Hay que ir en parejas.

-Todos se hacían los ilusos nadie quería ir a algo tan tonto hasta que.- nosotros te acompañamos Potter, va a menos que Hermione no quiera.

-Claro que sí, nosotros te acompañamos Harry.

-Enserio Malfoy?- Draco asentía con la cabeza dando le confianza,- bueno, vaya, muchas gracias.

Luego del movido partido que habían tenido, el resto del día fue muy tranquilo almorzaron, descansaron y platicaron de la boda, y también de la despedida de soltera que sería al otro día por la noche

-eh chicos antes de irse, la clase de baile es el jueves a la mañana, así que Hermione no tomes mucho en la despedida, y gracias otra vez chicos les debo una.- y con esto Harry se fue, dejándolos solo.

-Porque dijiste que si Draco.

-Porque quiero agradecerle de alguna forma que me haya ayudado, no es fácil decir las cosas al menos para mí, estuve mucho tiempo pensando cómo darte las gracias Hermione, me va a costar más con Potter.

-Ah está bien entiendo.

Habían pasado un día estupendo, Hermione estaba feliz porque había impresionado a Oliver, pero se había dado cuenta de algo Draco le había dicho amor y encima sabía algo de ella que nadie lo sabía solo sus padres. No sabía que pensar de eso y de pronto se acordó de lo que había pensado la noche anterior de tratar de conocer mejor a Draco luego de que llegaran a la habitacion que le habían asignado trataría hablar de ello.

-Draco quería preguntarte algo? Que espero que no te moleste pero si no quieres hablarlo lo entenderé

-Dime.- no entendía de que quería hablar.

-Porque decidiste irte de Londres?

-Ahí eso, bueno Hermione con todo lo que paso en la guerra y yo estar con "el" la gente me seguía mirando como la basura que era en ese momento, y después de un tiempo decidí irme y tratar de empezar de cero, ir a un lugar en donde nadie me conocía, eh Italia es hermoso. Fue así que decidí irme.

-Y tus padres?- al señor Malfoy lo habían sentenciado a 5 años de prisión, y 7 de libertad condicional sin varita y por ese tiempo no podía salir de Londres

-bueno digamos que ellos siguen aquí en Londres hace tiempo que no los veo, ellos siguen pensando es seguir con la pureza de la sangre, querían que me case con una sangre pura me estaban prácticamente obligando es por eso que hace tiempo no los veo. Antes venia dos veces por mes para ver a mi madres, las conversaciones empezaban bien pero siempre terminaban en lo mismo, hasta que me padre salió y fue cada vez peor diciéndome que ya era un hombre grande que tenía que casarme, tuvimos una discusión muy grande el día que el volvió y ya son 2 años que no los veo.

-Oh Draco lo siento, y no quieres ir haberlos quizás con el tiempo han cambiado.

-No Hermione, y por favor hablemos de otra cosa.

-Está bien Draco, y perdón por haberte hecho recordar todo esto.

-Está bien Hermione voz no sabías nada. Me hace bien hablar, nunca le dije nada a nadie ya que en Italia nadie conoce mi situación pero quien mejor que voz para entender esto o al menos algo.

-Draco sabes que podes contar conmigo, cuando te sientas con ganas de hablar acá me tienes a alguien para escucharte.

-Gracias Hermione. Ahora dime cómo es eso que nunca jugaste con Wood siendo tan buena, la verdad que me sorprendiste.

-Eh si bueno eso, es que me ponía muy nerviosa la altura y cuando no me convencía y yo estaba por decirle porque me decía "ah Hermione que aburrida que sos Ginny juega, nose porque no jugas como ella" y me molestaba y me iba a leer un libro

-Ehhh Wood si es un idiota pero vos sos mucho más linda eh inteligente que la pequeña comadreja.

-Malfoy no le digas así que es mi amiga.

-Solo es broma Hermione, hacía tiempo que no usaba esos motes jajá.

-Te lo dejo pasar solo por esta vez.

-Y Hermione hay una pregunta que se me paso en cuanto vi a Weasley con Brown.

-Si!, cuál?

-Que paso entre ustedes? Porque no funciono porque yo que recuerde ustedes salían, al menos cuando me fui, yo pensé que ya habría un mini Weasley,

-es que nos dimos cuenta que nuestras relación fue por la adrenalina del momento, con el tiempo me di cuenta que mi sentimiento por Ron era el mismo que tenía con Harry el amor de una familia de un hermano, lo hablamos y él pensaba lo mismo así que decidimos cortarlo pero seguir siendo mejores amigos, y con el tiempo volví a ver a Oliver y bueno el resto de la historia ya la sabes.

-Si ya la sé por algo estoy acá ayudándote. Jajá

-ah Draco hay una cosa, voz tenes novia?

-No, porque la pregunta.

-Es que yo me estoy haciendo pasar por tu novia y quizás le estaba robando una semana de tu tiempo a la que es en realidad tu chica.

-No tranquilízate, si la tuviera no estaría aquí, con voz precisamente.

-Ah bueno está bien mejor. Porque no podría con la conciencia . Ufff me saque un peso.

-Y eso te pone contenta- con esa sonrisa de lado tan característica de el- nerviosa?

-No nada que ver, estás diciendo locuras, bueno ahora vamos a dormir que mañana tengo una despedida y quiero descansar.

-Okey Hermione- porque le había dolido esas palabras por parte de ella.

-Hasta mañana Draco que descanses.

-Igual Hermione.

Y con esto cada uno de dio la vuelta pensando en cómo se habían dado las cosas cada uno tenía más confianza en el otro. Draco se quedó dormido pensando que era lo que estaba sintiendo por Hermione, no podía mezclar las cosas él era un amigo y había ido ayudarla para que pueda recuperar a el maldito de Wood algunas personas eran muy afortunadas.

* * *

**Que pasara con estos dos?**

**Draco aceptara lo que siente por ella? Intentará luchar por ella?**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Y QUE TENGAN MUCHA MAGIA EN SU VIDA.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas me alegra que les haya gustado.

Espero que les guste este es un poco diferente a los de más...

Este tiempo me va a costar subir un poco los nuevos capítulos ando con poco tiempo así que en cuento pueda actualizare.

Sin más el dejo con un nuevo capitulo

* * *

El Miércoles había sido un día muy tranquilo no hicieron mucho ya que a la noche eran las fiestas de despedida de los novios obvio que cada uno lo hacía por separado, y habían invitado a Draco para que no este solo y Harry quería conocer más al platinado con los transcursos de los días se había dado cuenta que el ex Mortifago había cambiado junto con Ron que pensaba lo mismo pero no lo decía, seguía a la defensiva.

Después de que Hermione le diera explicaciones y con un poco de ayuda de Harry y Ginny lo habían convencido pero había dicho "le doy el beneficio de la duda" para Hermione era una alegría esas palabras ya que eso significaba que de a poco el pensamiento iba a cambiar por Malfoy.

Ya había llegado la hora de prepararse para la salida había decido ir a un bar para poder bailar y tomar un poco, solo iban hacer amigas y la mayoría familia pero no había duda de algo que la iban a pasar de maravilla.

Mientras Hermione se preparaba colocándose un poco de brillo labial Draco estaba acostado leyendo un libro con un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata gris que resaltaba su mirada, ya se había vestido porque el iba a llevar a la castaña y de ahí se iba a la despedida de Potter.

Había elegido un tema para la despedida de Ginny las chicas tenía que ir vestidas con unos vestidos corto que representaran a Hogwarts donde todo comenzó pero con una pequeña diferencia tenían que ir con los colores de casa diferentes a las que fueron y así como Hermione estaba con Draco le dieron un de slytherin. El vestido era mitad verde mitad plateado con el escudo de slytherin es la espalda bien grande y uno pequeño en su pecho.

Cuando Draco la vio no sabía cómo reaccionar si reír por la situación de que tenía que usar esos colores o alagarla por lo bien que le quedaba ese color.

-quien lo diría la perfecta prefecta de Hermione Granger usando los colores que me pertenecen y porque no fue gryffindor.

-Porque el tema de la despedida es así.

-Que, es slytherin? No puedo creerlo.

-No Malfoy no te agrandes, el tema era llevar un escudo que no sea el de mi casa y como todos creen que estamos juntos a las chicas les pareció que tenía que usar este vestido.

-Ah claro ahora entiendo. Pero porque tiene que ser un tema en especial.

-Nunca has ido a una boda? Es lo más común de elegir temas en las despedidas.

-Pues como veras Granger no.

-me sorprende teniendo una de las empresas más importantes de publicidad en Italia que nunca hayas ido a una.

-Eso es trabajo que se encarga los periodistas y fotógrafos, me invitan pero nunca voy, ahora te falta mucho o ya nos vamos porque ya son las 8.30 no tenías que estar a las 8.?

-Ehhh merlín, si ya estoy vamos que es tarde

Y con eso Hermione y Draco se desapareció, entro tan apurada que no se había llevado el bolso en el cual había colocado la varita. Draco antes de desaparecer había agarrado el bolso.

-sí que eres despistada Hermione

Cuando entro al bar había muchas mujeres tomando, riendo y gritando.

-por Ginny- levantando la copa que tenía por la novia y con eso todas las chicas hicieron fondo blanco.

-Hermione aquí vino Draco vas a festejar con nosotras Malfoy,- una Ginny bastante alegre.

-Hermione se te olvídate el bolso.

-A sí que tonta fui, gracias.

-Malfoy quieres un trago antes de irte.- Ginny le ofrecía un de las copas que tenía whisky

-Oh Pequeña Weasley gracias por dejarme presenciar un ritual exclusivamente femenino.- con una sonrisa de lado muy seductora.- brindo por aquellos que las han ganado, por los fracasados que las han perdido y por los afortunados que las conocerán.

Y con esto todas empezaron aplaudir, en eso Hermione se acercó para despedirlo y le dio un pico pero cuando todas empezaron a gritar nuevamente animándola y con las copitas que se había tomado ya sentía calor hizo algo que lo cual la sorprendió a ella misma le dio un beso a Draco pero esta vez uno muy apasionado, algo que provoco algo en ella pero dándole la culpa a el alcohol que había tomado, pero Draco que estaba muy consciente de ello sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo algo que jamás había experimentado con nadie de pronto se vio agarrándola por la cintura para profundizar mas el beso y que no se termine, pero Hermione de pronto lo corte mirándola entre confundida y preocupada era lo que decía en su mirada pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Y así él se fue viendo las intenciones que tenía la chica de volver a la fiesta.

-Hermione mírate toda roja, y por Malfoy o por el alcohol, te quedaste loquita. Pero la verdad Hermione esta buenísimo Draco se ha puesto súper sexy.

-GINNY por favor deja de decir esas cosas.- estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Pero es cierta hermana. Está bien, está bien no digo nada mas pero cambia esa cara y VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS.

En otra fiesta estaban hablando Harry, Ron y Oliver hablando de sus anécdotas cuando salieron a pasear con las chicas, cuando Harry todavía no estaba con Ginny y Oliver estaba con Hermione.

-se acuerdan cuando fuimos con las chicas a la laguna- mirando Harry

-Ah sí, que terminamos todos adoloridos por nadar tanto- Ron acordándose de como había sido

-si me acuerdo que Hermione tenia picazón porque se había caído en unas plantas .- Harry s reía d ese recuerdo

-y que no dijo nada hasta que Ginny la vio rascándose.- Oliver

-y tú fuiste muy galantemente le diste un masaje para que le bajara la hinchazón.-esta vez era Ron el que hablaba.

-Entonces no me la merecía- dijo Oliver muy serio

-que ahora sí?- dijo Harry, hubo un momento de silencio

-y que le pasa a ese?- Oliver había visto como entraba Draco a la casa y en donde se habían reunido.

-Como que le pasa.- y ahora era Ron, él ya se había dado cuenta que Draco había cambiado muchísimo

-hay algo que no me gusta de él.

-Lo que pasa que ahora lo hace con tu ex jajá- Harry tratando de cambiar el tenso ambiente.

-No es eso. Míralo, va andando como si fuera el dueño de todo.

-Y que quieres por más que haya cambiado sus pensamientos hacia el tipo de sangre sigue siendo un Malfoy

Mientras tanto la fiesta continua en el bar lleno de chicas ya pasaban las 1 am cuando Hermione vio a un chico muy conocido hablando con un mucuy alegre Luna

-Nott, estoy viendo bien, Theodore, pero que haces aquí- dándole un abrazo estaba ya demasiado ebria para darse cuenta de que theo no era esa clase de chico – te creía en New York.

-Hola Hermione me alegro de verte, si cerca estaba en California pero volví porque extrañaba, y esto es nuevo estoy viendo como me va con los bares ya que tengo una cadena de restaurante quería probar con algo distinto esta es la inauguración por eso vine para saber cómo va todo, pero veo que muy bien

Hermione se había hecho amiga de Nott tras haber trabajado por mucho tiempo junto ya que ella era una de sus abogadas hasta que se fue a Italia.

-ah bueno te felicito y quien diría que una Weasley haría la apertura llenándolo de chicas jajaja.

-Si la verdad, me sorprendió ver a Lovegood pero está muy alegre para darse cuenta que soy yo, pero está muy linda esa chica, voz también Hermione, por cierto te creía en Italia

-bueno como veras estamos en la despidida de soltera de Ginny por eso volví Harry se casa.

-Ah claro,- y en ese momento apareció Ginny muy tomada- futura señora Potter

-HERMIIIIONEEE... quiero un trago.

-Le darían uno por favor- de pronto vio a Ginny muy seria.

Hermione no eres mi hermana pero te quiero tanto como si lo fueras- y la abraza cuando de pronto la soltó tenía una cara de miedo.

-Ginny pasa algo.?

-No sé si voy a poder seguir.

-Con el trago?

-No, con la boda- Hermione la miro confundida.- no debería casarme no lo merezco, deberían impedir la boda.

-De que estas hablando?- de pronto empezó la música con más fuerte y movida. La cara de Ginny cambio de un momento a otro de estar tan seria como si fuera haber visto al mismo voldemort, a una completa alegría.

-BAILEEE, VAMOS A BAILAR.

-Ginny la había dejado muy confundida no entendía que le pasaba como podía decir algo como eso, dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad. Entonces porque Ginny había dicho algo como eso. Había pasado algo malo entre ellos que haya llevado a decir eso.

Luego de que todos se hayan ido Draco se ofreció acompañar a Potter a la habitacion ya que estaba tan ebrio que apenas se podía mantener parado sin que alguien lo sostuviese.

-DRACOOO AMIGO CUANTO TIEMPO PORQUE NO FUISTE A MI DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO ESTUVO ESTUPENDO.

-Harry estuve todo el tiempo hay ya te olvidaste, está muy ebrio.

-Ehhh tienes razón, y donde esta Hermiiioneeee? No estaba con vozzzz.

-No está en la despedida de Ginny.

-Ehhh y te gusta Hermione? Como haces amigazo, MALFOY DEJA DE MOVERTE QUE ME MAREAS.

-SOS VOZ EL QUE SE MUEVE POTTER- se le estaba agotando la paciencia-

-Ehhh que duele mucho cabeza, y vas a despertar a la segora weasdey

-entiendo Potter.- había llegado a la habitacion de Harry lo único que faltaba era abrir la puerta y listo no se iba a encargar de entrarlo- llegamos

-Madfoyyy

-que Potter.

-Seee Nofta Que Quiedesss un Hermiiionee- Ehhh creo que te entendí- Draco se había quedado de piedra, la quería? Potter estaba diciendo estupideces pero que sentía por ella? No se imaginó que esas preguntas le ocasionaran tanto nerviosismo pero si Potter estaba ebrio, que se le notaba eran puras tonterías, se había dado cuenta que apreciaba su amistad, pero de eso a querer eran? estaba muy confundido. Y con eso se fue acostar

Había pasado una o dos horas de que Draco se había quedado dormido cuando Hermione llego a la habitacion muy ebria por cierto tambaleándose por toda la habitacion buscando la cama para poder acostarse, había tomado un poco de más porque estaba confundida por cierto platinado que estaba en esa misma habitacion

Lo había llevado con intención de que la ayude a recuperar a Oliver o al menos de demostrarle lo que había perdido pero en cuanto había empezado a conocerlo se estaba dando cuenta que empezaba a gustarle su compañía pero en ese momento tenía un fuego por dentro por el que necesitaba que lo apagara.

Draco se despertó sintiendo que alguien empezaba a tocarle los labios y sus pecho, cuando se dio cuenta que era Hermione se sorprendió en sus ojos vio un fuego un deseo que necesitaban que lo apagaran y de pronto lo beso fue un beso muy apasionado, era un beso que pedía a gritos algo más que solo besos, Hermione empezó a tocarlo a querer sacarle el pijama que tenía puesto pero Draco al percatarse que estaba ebrio se lo impidió, el más que nadie quería que eso pasara pero si eso llegaba a pasar Hermione lo odiaría de por vida.

-pero que haces, quiero hacerlo Malfoy.

-No Hermione estas ebria, en estos momentos no sos vos, y mañana no te vas acordar de nada,

-eso es unamentirayonoestoyebria.

-Vez que si apenas puedes decir las cosas, me encantaría que pasara pero no cuando voz estas así.

-Sivozzzqueresy yo tambienquierohagamoslo Madfoy.

-Nooo Hermione quiero que recuerdes el día que lo hagam...

No termino a decir la frase que Hermione se abalanzo a su boca, quería que la besara y dejara de poner escusas sabía que no tenía que hacer eso pero una parte de ella quería que eso sucediera.

Draco estaba tratando de ser fuerte de no caer en la tentación, se había dado cuenta que Hermione le gustaba, que la quería, no podía creerlo, por eso quería controlarse quería conquistarla para que se olvidara del estúpido de Wodd y que se quede con el

De pronto sintió como ella empezaba a besar su cuello y hasta ahí fue su autocontrol era hombre después de todo su miembro se había despertado demasiado por los besos que ella le estaba dando y empezó acariciarla a querer sacarle el vestido que le molestaba, quería contemplar su cuerpo besarlo hacerlo suyo, hasta que sintió todo el peso de Hermione de pronto cuando la miro, no podía creerlo se había quedado dormida.

-genial ahora que yo estaba por avanzar sucede esto. Voy a tener que darme un baño de agua fría- y miro su entrepierna- mejor una helada.

Con esto la acosto, la tapo y él se dirigió al baño a pegarse una larga ducha helada.

* * *

Este fue un capitulo totalmente diferente a los de más.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Espero sus REVIEWS

QUE TENGAN MUCHA MAGIA EN SU VIDA


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA CHICAS ACA LES PRESENTO UN NUEVO ESPISODIO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MI PEQUEÑA HISTORIA Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME AYUDAN A A HORA DE ESCRIBIR...

PRONTO ESTA HISTORIA SE VA A TERMINAR NO FALTAN MUCHOS CAPITULOS...

BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJO CON EL NUEVO CAPITULO...

* * *

Se despertó con los rayos del sol dándole de pleno en la cara y con un dolor de cabeza terrible, trato de estirarse cuando se percató de que Draco no estaba a su lado.

De pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía el vestido, luego se acordó de como se le insinuó, no podía creer como había reaccionado por la influencia del alcohol, habría pasado algo? se acordaba que él le había dicho que no. pero de pronto el comenzó a besarla a tocarla y luego todo se puso negro no se acordaba de nada, habría sucedido? De solo imaginarlo se ponía roja como un tomate, quería preguntarle pero no sabía cómo.

De pronto Draco entro con una bandeja le había preparado el desayuno.

-buen día dormilona... ya estaba por despertarte, en un hora tenemos la clase de baile en la que vamos acompañar a Potter.

-Ah cierto... gracias por el desayuno.

-No sabía que te gustaba así que traje un poco de todo, café, zumo de naranja, unas tostadas, y una tarta de calabaza.

-Draco este... eh anoche... que fue... lo que paso?- le costó tanto decir esas palabras, no podía para de tartamudear.

-Estas preocupada por eso Hermione. Te arrepentís?- que es lo que diría se arrepentiría si hubiera pasado algo.

-Mmmm no sé qué decirte Draco estoy muy confundida no sé qué paso.

-Te quedaste dormida, créeme si hubiera pasado algo no lo olvidarías, no m contestaste, te arrepientes?

-Ehhh- y en eso suena el celular de Hermione era Harry agradecía a merlín y a morgana por la interrupción de su amigo, que era lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Draco, debía pensar mucho y rápido.- Hola Harry, si está bien en 10 min estamos ahí, nos vemos Harry.

-Que quería Potter?...

-Avisarnos que se adelantó la clase y empieza en 10 min, mmm … voz ya estás listo?

-Yo siempre estoy listo- con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno espérame afuera que me baño y nos aparecemos.

-Ok,- veía como Hermione agarraba la ropa y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta del baño- Hermione, tenemos una conversación pendiente- y con eso salió.

Mientras se bañaba trataba de pensar que era lo que estaba sintiendo por Draco, porque había reaccionado así, ella no era una chica impulsiva. No podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que ir ayudar a su amigo y amiga.

Una vez lista se había puesto un vestido celeste corte princesa con un cinturón negro de detalle en la cintura y unos zapatos de tacón negro. Ya lista se encontró con Draco afuera de la habitacion para poder aparecerse en el salón de baile una vez que llegaron se encontraron con Harry y Ginny.

-hola chicos pensé que ya no venían, bueno entramos que ya nos están esperando

-no digas eso Harry te dijimos que veníamos y aquí estamos.

-Fue la culpa de Hermione se quedó dormida, háganse la idea de porque.- con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Ohhh… creo que ya entendimos jeje- todos con risas picaras y riéndose

-No es lo que piensan- le dirigió una mirada a Draco de ira, lo cual provoco una risa en el rubio.

-No te preocupes Hermione, entremos ya.- y Ginny agarro el brazo de Harry para entrar a la clase.

-Como se te ocurre decir eso Malfoy- estaba furiosa como podría decir algo así.

-Vamos Hermione no dejemos esperando a Potter.- con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una vez que entraron estaba Harry parado hablando con la que suponía debía ser la profesora de baile, una vez que se presentaron la mujer comenzó hablar, les había pedido que se agarraran de las manos y formaron un circulo mientras cerraban los ojos.

-El baile de la boda es lo más importante en la vida de una persona, un salón llenos de amigos y de familiares observando, sonriendo y apostando cuanto durara el matrimonio- Harry estaba re tentado por lo que decía la profesora-, solo se tendrán a ustedes mismos y la habilidad que obtendrán aquí, confiar en su pareja. Y ahora cada uno con su pareja.

-Y ahora su pie izquierdo- dirigiéndose a Harry- y su pie derecho- diciéndole a Ginny...- más unido e intentamos deslizarnos por la pista de baile acérquense un poco más, muévanse, intenten girar.

-Que pasa Draco, no sabes bailar?..- con esto Draco le puso una traba para que se callera pero el evito agarrándola de la cintura y dándole un giro.- una de las cosas más espectaculares que hace un Malfoy es el baile.

-Hermione le piso el pie con todas sus fuerzas...- eso dolió Hermione...- comenzó a bailar y dar vueltas, mientras tenía una mano en la cintura de Hermione y otra agarrando su mano izquierda, mirándose fijamente, entre vueltas y vueltas de baile su enoje se iba disminuyendo, comenzando a divertirse y de a poco empezaba aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios,

Comenzaron a disfrutar bailar juntos, también empezaron a reírse de ellos mismos y de pronto se dieron un fuerte abrazo como los amigos que eran.- perdón por lo que dije Hermione era un chiste...

-está bien Draco, perdóname a mi exagere las cosas, por cierto bailas muy bien..

-Te lo dije jajaja, pero gracias, mira a Potter y su rostro...- Harry tenía cara de estar siendo torturado.

-Jajaja... eso demuestra que esto no le gusta para nada pero solo lo hace por Ginny...

-si eso me lo imagine...- siguieron bailando por un rato más entre vueltas risas y ciertas miradas.

Una vez terminada la clase volvieron a donde se estaban hospedando, llegaron se cambiaron y salieron afuera esperando que venga Harry para darles la dirección a donde iban a pasar el día y parte de la noche.

Iban a pasar un día de descanso ya que al otro día por la mañana ya era la boda, pasarían el día entre familia y amigos más cercanos, por lo tanto estaría Oliver, irían a pescar, almorzar y pasarían la noche en unas pequeñas cabañas,

Mientras esperaban la llegada de Harry, comenzaron a charlar.

-Cuando te dije que nunca había ido a una boda no fue porque no me lo pidieran, es que nunca accedí.

-Porque me dijiste que sí.

-Gran parte ya lo sabes.

-Si pero aun así.

-Creo que aquel día había algo en tu voz

-Qué desesperación?- lo decía en forma de burla

-creo que esperanza...- Hermione se había quedado en shock no sabía cómo interpretar eso, que le podía decir, se había dado cuenta que la presencia de Oliver no le provocaba ya nada, no sentía nerviosismo, o enojo, ni siquiera un poco de tristeza, solo había pura y exclusivamente sentimiento de amistad, y en eso llega Harry.

-Hola tortolos vamos ya, están listos?... Hermione... Nena pasa algo?

-Ehhh no Harry vamos ya estoy lista.

-Bueno Ginny ve con Hermione que nosotros lo seguimos,

-Listo Herms? Así nos aparecemos juntas.

-Si lista... nos vemos en 5.- y con eso Ginny agarro a Hermione del brazo y desaparecieron.

-Bueno listo Malfoy.?

-Ehhh si Potter... Potter antes de irnos, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si dime cuál?

-A voz no te molestaría que salga con Hermione?- se había dado cuenta esa noche que se había enamorado de ella podría conquistarla.-

-creía que ya lo hacías Draco, mira mientras mi hermana sea feliz yo te voy aceptar en la vida de ella, se nota que has cambiado y veo en tus ojos que la quieres, así que no, no me molesta que salgas con ella.

-Gracias Potter por todo, y perdón por haber sido un maldito.

-Llámame Harry ya eres parte de la familia, y como dijo Hermione el pasado es eso pasado, ya te perdone todo, ahora no dejemos esperar a las damas, ah y una cosa más por mas parte de la familia que seas no la hagas sufrir, ya deje que un imbécil lo haga todavía no me lo perdono, no lo hagas porque te matereeee...- y con eso se desaparecieron

Hermione se sorprendió del lugar, había ido hace mucho tiempo con sus mejores amigos, con Ginny, Luna y Oliver.

Estaba tan hermoso como lo recordaba, había una cabaña con muchas habitaciones, por donde mirara se asomaba un hermoso paisaje, caminos que subían por pequeñas colinas, arboles dando unas hermosas sombras, contaban con la presencia de una laguna que junto a ella había una pequeña cabaña y flores muchas flores.

Se adueñó una de las tantas habitaciones que había con vista a esa hermosa laguna.

-vaya que hermosa habitacion...- y así Hermione dio un salto para acostarse en la cama, Draco la siguió acostándose al lado de ella

-sabes lo que me molesta, que todo estos días hemos estado concentrada en mí, y no se prácticamente nada de ti Draco sacando lo de tus padres, que es lo que te gusta o que no?

-Soy alérgico a la pimienta, me gusta mi trabajo, odio las anchoas, y te extrañaría aunque no te conociera...- y con esto Draco se animó a querer agarrarle la mano, se la rechazaría parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca... estaba completamente hechizado por Hermione Granger.

No lo rechazo pero no dijo nada, no quiso presionarla, no sabía que estaría sintiendo por él. Pero ansiaba que algo le digiera. En ese momento golpean la puerta.

-Chicos vamos a salir a almorzar afuera y disfrutar de este hermoso día con el sol en pleno esplendor, que dicen vamos…- con su hermosa cabellera rubia hacia su presencia

-si hay vamos Luna.

-Los espero abajo... huy miren esa hermosa hada, están muy felices por el maravilloso sol que hay afuera….. Hermione ten cuidado con esos nargles te confunden la cabeza también los sentimientos… los espero…

-Ehhh ahh bueno gracias Luna...- y con eso la rubia se fue...- vamos Draco.

-Si claro esta hermoso afuera, pero no más que tú.

Salieron afuera y estaban todos los Weasley disfrutando del hermoso día mientras preparaban la comida, ron se había puesto a jugar al ajedrez mágico junto con Harry, luego Draco, Hermione y el señor Weasley estaban jugando y algunos observando que era el caso de Draco ya había jugado una partida.

-alguien ha visto a mi futura esposa si no le sirvo primero me matara.

-Dime alguna vez ha tenido una discusión seria?

-Si claroooo.

-Hay si claro Harry.

-Bueno resulta que el sexo después de la reconciliación es lo mejor que hay, aunque no llegue a averiguarlo..- y con eso Hermione intento quitarle el plato que tenía para Ginny en forma de joda.

-Vamos Harry dame ese plato- mientras lo corría intentando sacárselo.

-Que no Hermione va a matarme... jajaja Hermione basta..

-Draco porque no m ayudas a buscar a la novia,

-claro seños Weasley

-ve a la cabaña de la laguna capaz que la encuentras hay, yo voy a la otra cabaña.

-Claro señor.

Se había alejado de Hermione, le había gustado verla así de feliz, parecía que se había olvidado de Wood en todo ese tiempo, y se fue en busca de la novia,

Cuando llego a la cabaña escucho una discusión.

-porque me vienes ahora con esto, yo quiero a Harry, que quieres de mí-

-quiero que me digas...- Oliver tenía a Ginny agarrada de las manos, cuando se percata de la presencia de Draco.- Ehhh...camisa blanca o azul para la ceremonia..- y con eso la soltó de las manos y se fue dejando a Ginny y Malfoy juntos

-Lamento la interrupción, me envía tu padre.

-Para qué?

-se había percatado que tenía cierta tristeza o conflicto en sus ojos...- para saber si estás bien?...- y con eso hubo silencio.

Mientras en Oliver se acercaba a Hermione que se encontraba junto con la señora Weasley

-Hermione podemos hablar?, será solo un momento...-

-déjame pensarlo le has robado tiempo de su vida con tus tonterías y tu encanto y ahora solo quieres un momento, claro adelante...- Molly había quedado muy dolida con Oliver por haber daño a Hermione a la cual la quería como a una hija, pero no sabía porque había salido eso.

Oliver se alejó mirando a Hermione con intención de que lo siga.

-señora Weasley, gracias pero no era necesario... - y con eso se alejó.

Draco miraba a Ginny con cierta duda, que había pasado hay antes de que el entrara.

-crees que un lugar guarde memoria, antes de que yo empezara a salir con Harry, vinimos todos aquí en verano a pasar un fin de semana...- d pronto se sentó un una silla...- …... espero que no tenga memoria.

Parecía como si quisiera contarle algo, en la forma en como lo miraba, en sus ojos había una tormenta.

-A veces no importa lo seguro que estés de tu posición, uno descubre que no es tan bueno como esperaba llegar a ser...- miraba a Hermione tratando de que salgan sus palabras

-Que es lo que quieres decir Oliver.

-Perdona es que necesito decirte algo...,esto es difícil… Hermione no me estas escuchándome

-Discúlpame vuelvo en un momento..- había visto que venía Draco, y lo veía medio atormentado.

Vio que venía corriendo, como iba hacer ahora para no decirle nada, no podía contarle algo así, no era el indicado para decir algo así.

-Ey, va todo bien...- encima se preocupaba por él, porque justo la pelirroja tenía que contarle esto.

-Sí..- la agarro de la mano- si... - si se lo decía, no, no podía ..- si vamos...- y beso su mano provocando una sonrisa en su rostro,

no podía creer que la pequeña Weasley le había contado algo así justo a él, tenía que ser fuerte y no decirle nada, él no era el indicado para contar algo así. Al fin al cabo no era nadie en su vida solo un compañero de trabajo que la estaba ayudando, pero como la podría ayudar en algo así cuando se enterara, estaría hay para ella si de alguna forma se enteraba de todo...

* * *

QUE LE HABRA DICHO GINNY A DRACO PARA QUE ESTE TAN PREOCUPADO Y PETURBADO...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON MUCHA ALEGRIA...

QUE TENGAN MUCHA MAGIA EN SU VIDA...


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA AMIGAS AQUI LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

YA PRONTO VA A TERMINAR, NO ME MATEN ES UN POCO CRUEL ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO.

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA.

SIN MAS LOS DEJO LEER

Estaban todos riendo y compartiendo bromas y pequeñas historias de cuando iban a Hogwarts. Mientras almorzaban todos juntos, se encontraban los gemelos, con sus esposas, los señores Weasley, Ron con Lavander, Bill y Fleur, Lupin con Tonks, entre otros amigos y familiares

-a veces Hermione nos daba un poco de miedo cuando nos miraba con esa cara que decía "hazlo y ya verás"... vez es justo esa mirada que tiene ahora... vamos nena sabes que te quiero...- Ron no podía parar de reír.

-Bueno cuando se ponían en compinche con estos dos que tengo acá era inevitable Ron eras un prefecto tenía que dar el ejemplo con los más chicos.

-Hay Hermione pero las pastillas que les dábamos no le hacían.

-Ningún mal al contrario ellos se divertían... igual Malfoy después de 6 año aprendimos...

-A no meternos con Hermione... después de lo que le hizo a cormac...- los gemelos se miraron y empezaron a reír, junto con Harry y Ron, Hermione se había puesto súper colorada podría comparándose como una Weasley

-no entiendo que fue lo que paso con Mclageen...- Draco los miraba con mucha con función.

-Ah Draco no les des bola, son suposiciones suyas nada más...

-Hermione, dudo que los gemelos digan cosas sin suponer... Fred, George larguen todo... vamos chicos...

-lo cuento yo o voz Fred...

-déjame a mi George... bueno resulta que estábamos experimentando con las galletas Lord Kakadura y los chicos de 1 año nos ayudaban para ver si funcionaban obvio que dándole poco y siendo muy precavidos, aparte de que le dábamos uno que otro producto gratis.

-En eso Hermione llega y nos saca las galletas cuando ya sabíamos que funcionaban bien pero que podría llegar a deshidratar a una persona si le daban mucha cantidad.- siguió George contando la historia.

Hermione a esta altura ya estaba de todos colores no sabía cómo hacer para que esos gemelos se callaran de una vez...

\- ah Draco no les creas nada a lo que dicen son todas mentiras...

\- Hermione si tratas de negarlo tanto es porque algo de verdad tiene, o me equivoco?..- Hermione se había quedado callada y poniéndose más colorada si era posible- sigan contando chicos.

-Bueno en que estaba... ah sí y no vuelvas a interrumpir nena... se buena con nosotros.

\- No puedo ser buena con unos gemelos tan malvados...

-jajaja Hermione no somos malvados o no? George

-no claro que no, solo contamos que sos astuta jajaja... bueno ese mismo día que Hermione nos sacó las galletas Cormac la molestaba en nuestra sala común insistiendo que quería salir con ella.

Pero luego esa misma noche en la habitacion el recibió una caja que decía que era de parte de Hermione... después de eso no los vimos por 2 días y termino en la enfermería por estar deshidratado según Pomfrey...

Y bueno Draco voz que supones...- los gemelos miraban interrogante al chico

-woaw Hermione nunca te cría de hacer algo así...

\- yo no haría algo así, y en todo caso si lo hubiera hecho se lo merecía me hacía pasar mucha vergüenza

\- al fin Hermana ya sabía que habías sido tu...

\- bueno Harry se lo merecía, al menos entendió que no tenía que meterse conmigo.

Y todos comenzaron a reír y siguieron contando historia, los señores Weasley contaban pequeñas bromas que hacían los gemelos a Percy desde chicos, todos la estaban pasando espectacular menos una persona Oliver estaba muy serio tomando vino, uno que había llevado justamente Draco.

-Draco voy a buscar más vino ahora vuelvo.

-Está bien Hermione

Cuando Hermione se va, Draco se da cuenta de que Wood la seguía, espero un momento para hacer lo mismo que Wood, deseando saber si se lo diría y como lo tomaría.

Se levantó haciendo como si fuera que iba a llevar un par de botellas para traer otras, llego a la cocina y no la vio.

\- yo creía que...tal vez tu... merlyn lo siento... no pensaba que sería tan difícil...es que creía que te merecías una explicación.

\- Vamos tranquilízate... no pasa nada... te lo prometo... yo debería reconocer que traje a Draco para torturarte toda la semana...- Draco escucho su voz y vio que estaba hablando con Wood.- pero ha ocurrido algo y ahora espero no hacerte daño pero estoy harta de ti y de mi de lo nuestro, de nuestra historia.- y con eso que escucho Draco se fue contento porque ella se había olvidado de Wood.- así que vamos afuera a disfrutar del día y a comer postre-

-me acosté con Ginny...

-perdona que?...

-que me acosté con Ginny hace 2 años por eso termine contigo, y después de que te fueras lo seguimos haciendo por un tiempo más hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que era una locura y aquello estaba mal y se acabó. Pero cuando en navidad Harry le propuso matrimonio me di cuenta que la amaba...

Hermione estaba paralizada la habían traicionado y encima se había enamorado de Ginny de su Hermana, ahora todo encajaba porque la comparaba con ella, porque las cosas con Ginny no era lo mismo, ella siempre fue celosa de la amistad que tenía ella con Harry pero nunca creyó que sería capaz de hacer algo así... ella a pesar de todo la quería como una hermana.

-Hermione por dios dime algo... grítame lo que sea...- no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir por eso salió afuera.

Mientras salió afuera vio a Lavender, cuando ella se acercó para mirarla porque estaba muy pálida se percató de que atrás de ella venia Oliver.

-Hermione está bien, oh por merlín te lo ha contado...

-Vos lo sabias.

-Hermione lo siento. Lo... lo... siento- miro a Oliver y luego a Ginny, justamente ella estaba muy encariñada con Harry pero se dio vuelta y vio el rostro de Hermione y de Oliver.

-Hermes...- la miro no podía creer lo que le había hecho...- Herms por favor... por favor no digas nada... - trata de agarrarla del brazo pero ella se suelta dándose la vuelta y ahí es cuando ve a Draco acercarse y la abrazo dándole toda la fuerza posible.

-Porque se lo ha contado...

La mira a Ginny y mira a Draco, y luego lo empuja, lo sabía Draco lo sabía se sentía la más tonta del mundo... y sale corriendo hacia al jardín...

\- que es lo que sucede...- había aparecido Harry viendo como salía corriendo su amiga.

-Nada, no pasa nada...

-bueno Oliver no lo parece.

-Quizás no es buen momento de que lo sepas...

-está bien... supongo que Draco fue hablar con ella.

-Si voz tranquilo...- y con eso Harry se fue dejando un ambiento muy tenso.

Quería escarpar alejarse de todos los que la habían mentido se sentía traicionada, herida le habían mentido ella que creía ciegamente a en sus amigos, y la habían traicionado de la peor manera no podía creer que alguien podría hacer algo así con sus propios amigos, era su hermana y su prometido como podía ser capaz de hacer eso, ya no sentía nada por Oliver pero su sentimiento empeoro cuando se enteró que Draco lo sabía todo

Seguía corriendo mientras sentía y pensaba todo eso, no se percató que había empezado a llover d pronto sintió que alguien la seguía.

-Hermione para...

-déjame en paz... lo sabias y no me dijiste nada.

-Espera Hermione

-como pude confiar en ti

-vamos deja de huir.

-Como haz podido ocultármelo

-y que esperabas que digiera

-dejaste que me pusiera en ridículo... me ha mentido... aunque no deberia de sorpenderme porque es a lo que te dedicas eres un mentiroso

-vas a juzgarme? Ah adelante vas apuntarme con el dedo a mí... al que le pediste ayuda para que fingiera ser tu novio.

-Tienes razón es cierto estaba tan desesperada en que todos creyeran que era feliz que acepte esa maldita mentira, y al final la única que ha terminado de creyéndola eh sido yo.

Adelante Hermione ódiame, creo que te estabas quedando sin cuartada con el asunto de Oliver, ahora tienes material suficiente para arruinar tu próxima relación.

con esto Draco se fue dejando a una Hermione llorosa.

que iba a suceder ahora se lo iba a decir a Harry y que la odie por decir mentiras de su mujer o callarse y que Ginebra diga todo, no sabía que hacer estaba entre la espada y la pared. La amistad que tenía con Harry era muy fuerte pero sabía que el amor que tenía por su futura mujer era más fuerte. Ella estaba dolida y con mucha bronca la habían mentido a ella y a Harry.

Después de haber caminado tanto llego a su habitacion y vio que no estaba Draco y tampoco su maleta mientras miraba que faltaban sus cosas golpea la puerta y entra Ginny.

-Draco espera.

-Me voy Harry, me voy a dormir a un hotel.

-No seas ridículo es tarde, toma son la llaves de la casa que está en el lago.

-Está bien muchas gracias Harry.

-Nose que pasa entre ustedes pero seguro se solucionara, veo un brillo en Hermione que hace tiempo no tenía... no podría ser más perfecto... si esto fuera actuado.

-Gracias.- y con eso Draco se desapareció

Ginny acaba de entrar al cuarto de Hermione.

-Hermione... gracias por no decir nada... pronto le voy a decir a Harry pero no un día antes de la boda... la sincronía ahora es fundamental.

-Ah no claro la sincronía es lo fundamental, y cuando llegue el momento se lo dirás, y que él no sienta que el mundo se le desmorona porque la traicionaste con uno de sus mejores amigos y ya no pueda hacer nada porque está atado a ti y no puede más que gritar porque no puede escaparse de una mentirosa.

-Herms yo.

-No tu quédate tranquila yo mañana actuare con mucha sonrisa como la madrina que soy sin decir nada, pero hoy no pretendas que estoy conforme con esta situación porque no lo estoy, así que por favor vete y déjame sola.

-Herms yo lo siento

-enserio Ginevra vete.

Mientras Draco intentaba por todo los medios poder conseguir un vuelo lo más pronto posible ya que un trasladar tardaba más en autorizar todos los papeles, pero el vuelo más pronto que consiguió fue para el día de la boda al mediodía, quería alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible. Se había enamorado y ahora se sentía muy dolido y estúpido por haberse enamorado como un idiota cuando en la mínima oportunidad le echaba en cara que era un mentiroso, pero sin embargo la seguía amando no podía comprender que en tan poco tiempo tendría esos sentimientos por cierta castaña.

Hermione se sentía de una manera muy parecida a la de Draco le había dolido que la hayan mentido por durante tanto tiempo y la hayan traicionado, pero más le había dolido que Draco no le haya dicho nada cuando el sabía todo, se preguntaba desde cuando sabría toda esa historia, ¿tendría que haberle dejado una oportunidad para que le esplique porque no se lo dijo? No sabía que pensar, había sido todo este tiempo una idiota por creer que tenía a una personas increíbles a su lado, obvio que Harry y Ron era maravillosos con ella igual que Luna, ella sabría algo de todo esto, y Ron?

Que sucedería cuando Harry se enterar tenía muchas preguntas sin poder contestar, pero no podía dejar de llorar por una persona que quería tanto y no le dijo nada, hasta que se venció a Morfeo pensando en cierto platinado y en donde estaría

BUENO CHIC S ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA Y POR SUS FAVORITOS

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR FIEL A MI HISTORIA Y POR TUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS Y SUPUSISTE BIEN, ME PONE MUY CONTENTA QUE TE GUSTE, Y POR FAVOR NO M TIRES TOMATE SI NO TE GUSTA JAJAJ.

MUCHAS BESOS Y BYE

QUE TENGAN MUCHA MAGIA EN SU VIDA


	8. Chapter 8

hola chic s

paso para avisarles que ando con muy poco tiempo libre y no voy a poder actualizar en cuanto tenga un poco de libertad entre el trabajo y el estudio seguire con mi historia, no me he olvidado de ustedes.

tan pronto pueda en ponerme a escribir les subire un nuevo capitulo.. sepan disculparme

gracias por leer mi historia

muchos besos y deseos

que tengan mucha magia en su vida.


	9. Chapter 9: final

Hola chic s perdón por haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir tuve muchas complicaciones con el trabajo y el estudio

Bueno acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo y el final...

Bueno espero que les guste los dejo leer en paz.

* * *

Había ido con Luna y la Señora Weasley a comenzar arreglarse en peinado y maquillaje ya que era el día de la boda tan esperada por todos.

-Hermione linda estas bien.

-Si señora Weasley estoy bien.

-Pues no lo parece

-estoy bien enserio, nada que un cuchillo o un vaso de whisky no solucione, es broma señora Weasley. No le de importancia hoy es el día de Ginny, no se preocupe estaré bien.

Hermione había buscado todo el día a Harry pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, y ya iba a comenzar la boda quedaban solo un par de horas y no lo encontraba quería decirle como los habían traicionado tan absorta estaba que no se percató que estaba Lavender atrás suyo.

-Hermione podemos hablar... sé que debes pensar que yo nunca te dije nada porque te tenia celos de pensar que seguías enamorada de ron pero yo no hace mucho me entere de lo que había pasado entre ellos, y creí que no era la persona adecuada para decirte por nuestro pasado no muy confiable, pero quiero que sepas que yo te aprecio mucho y que puedes contar conmigo si quieres hablar, hoy lamento no haber dicho nada, y quiero contárselo a Ron pero no sé cómo va reaccionar no sé qué hacer.- y Lavender se puso a llorar-

-Lavender mira tú no tienes la culpa si... entiendo que pensaras así porque entre nosotras no había muy buena relación, y al final voz no fuiste la que estuvo con Oliver y me traiciono.- Hermione se había dado cuenta de algo Draco no la había traicionada sino que fue igual que Lavender no tenían buena relacione para que él le cuente algo así por más que ahora haya una amistad maravillosa entre ellos dos.

-Ay Hermione me alegro tanto de que me perdones, realmente lo siento tendría que habértelo dicho antes, lo siento- la había abrazado y lloraba-

-está bien Lavender no llores más le hace mal al bebe... de acuerdo y no me pidas de nuevo perdón que me voy a enojar... ahora haz visto a Harry.

-No, pero se fue con Ron a buscar el traje y después nose a donde iban a ir pero yo iba a ver a Ron directo en la iglesia, Hermione le vas a contar a Harry?

-Sí,... nose... nose que hacer...

-mira nena yo me entere hace un par de meses y nunca le dije a Harry porque siempre pensé que algún día Ginny se lo diría pero

-ya estamos a una hora de la boda y todavía Harry no sabe nada.

-Exacto pero Ginny está muy mal y creo que se lo va a decir, tu espera un poco si esto continua como si nada haz lo que te dice tu corazón.

-Esta segura de eso.

-si... mira en este tiempo aprendí cuando un Weasley está por decir algo que es muy importante y un poco doloroso, y Ginny tiene esa mirada en este momento acabo de verla.

-Está bien voy a esperar por ti no más, pero en cuento esto siga su curso y no pase algo voy hablar.

-Gracias Hermione ahora ya ponte el vestido que tenemos que iros.

Hermione ya estaba lista cuando la señora Weasley la fue a buscar para salir en el auto hacia la iglesia ya que ella era la madrina tenía que ir con la novia y la madre de la novia, estaban todas las mujeres solo en la casa todas apuradas y emocionadas subiéndose todas a los autos para salir.

Una vez que llegaron a la iglesia la novia se metía en un cuarto para terminar de arreglarse y Hermione salió afuera a mirar el hermoso patio que había en el lugar cundo se le acerca el señor Weasley.

-hola te estaba buscando

-hola señor Weasley

-porque has dejado que se fuera?

-Mmmm es complicado...

-hay ya... seguramente no había funcionado... recuerdo haber leído algo en una revista que decía "cada mujer tiene la vida amorosa que desea" sabes estoy de acuerdo, pero me niego a creer que esto es lo que deseas, desde que te conocí me di cuenta que nunca te ha preocupado lo que pensaran de ti, ahora dime que piensas tú, es el hombre adecuado?...

-si...

-ve a buscarlo...- Hermione le da un beso tierno en el cachete y sale corriendo, no se había llevado la varita había quedado en su bolso así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue a buscar el auto y dirigirse a donde sabía que se había quedado, la cabaña del lago.

Mientras una emocionada Hermione se iba una novia se encontraba muy nerviosa en la habitacion.

(en la iglesia)

-hola cielo tu madre dice que quieres hablar conmigo..- había entrado Harry en la habitacion ya vestido y tapándose los ojos, Ginny se acerca para sacarle las manos y que la mire..- no,no,no que trae mala suerte.

-Harry... antes que nos casemos tengo que decirte algo.

-Qué pasa?

Estaban todos los invitados sentados en la iglesia esperando que entre la novia todos muy emocionados junto con los fotógrafos y periodistas del Profeta y Corazón de Bruja se casaba el niño que vivió, el vencedor, el héroe del mundo mágico, mientras Oliver estaba esperando a Harry en el altar ya que era al padrino

Una muy emocionada Hermione había llegado a la cabaña ya quería verlo y besarlo y decirle que la perdonara por la tonta que había sido y que lo amaba que quería estar con él y con nadie más, estaba a solo a unos pocos pasos, pero él se había ido no estaba, y solo había una nota y decía adiós, lo había perdido había sido muy estúpida.

Draco se había ido pero se sentía tan mal que decidió tomar un auto que le había dejado Harry por si cambiaba de idea eh iba a la boda ya que no podía aparecerse en la iglesia, quería sentir un poco de aire en su rostro que le hacía tan bien, pero no podía irse así, quería verla una última vez.

-Harry... quería decírtelo... pero temía que no perdonaras... es que yo te amo tanto... lo siento...- Ginny lloraba y vio como el hombre de su vida se alejaba de ella.-

-sabía que veías ah alguien cuando empezamos a salir... pero nunca creí que fuera Oliver... lo .. Lo sabe Hermione..

-Oliver se lo conto anoche...- se acerca a Ginny con mucha rabia pero se detiene.

-Discúlpame tengo que salir.

Cuando sale lo ve, hay parado junto al altar siendo su padrino lo mira con tanto odio y rabia que él se da cuenta.

-Harry...Harry...- comienza a seguirlo...- Harry tranquilo... Harryyyy.- comienzan a correr en plena iglesia y están por salir afuera cuando Luna le pone el pie a Oliver para que se tropiece- Lunaaa .

-Lo siento Oliver... no están jugando...

Harry lo sigue corriendo trata de agarrarlo del saco para pararlo y poder darle una buena tunda, pero él se quita el saco y sigue corriendo.

-Harry cálmate... ella ya decidió... te eligió a ti...

-maldito desgraciado ven aquí..

-esto no es justo Harry fue antes de que ustedes comenzaran a salir...

-eres una bastardo estabas comprometido con Hermione mi hermana maldito desgraciado

-Harry cálmate eso ya se soluciono

\- se va a solucionar cuando yo te de una merecida paliza

En eso Harry ve que parece Draco con el auto y lo sigue mientras ellos siguen corriendo

-debemos hablar como seres humanos civilizados... Harry cálmate...

-lo único que quiero hacer es pegarte desgraciado..

-somos amigos Harry no hagamos esto.

-Un amigo no traiciona al otro deja de correr y enfréntame, maldito bastardo.

Ya iban corriendo como 20 min cuando Harry se percata que tiene a Draco al lado de él manejando.

-parezco... un...tremendo... idiota... corriendo no?

-Puede que algo,... anda ya sube al auto Harry, Oliver está muy lejos.

Mientras Hermione llego a la iglesia y se percató del alboroto que había. Luna se acerca y le cuenta que Harry salió corriendo persiguiendo a Oliver.

-espero que hayas podido dormir bien en la cabaña.

-Si lo que se puede decir dormir si dormí..

-anoche sentía pena de ti... me senté como un imbécil pensando soy un tipo con suerte,... la perdone cuando pensé que había estado con un tipo cualquiera, pero con Oliver,... la tenía en un pedestal desde entonces, desdé que yo la puse hay...

Mientras en la iglesia.

-que desastre eh armado... lo siento mucho Herms soy la peor. -Hermione vio ese arrepentimiento y sufrimiento en sus ojos.

-mira Harry lo mas difícil es querer a alguien y ser lo bastante valiente para dejar que te quiera,...- Draco mientras hablaba se daba cuenta de algo- pero si sabes todo de ella y ella de ti y crees que es mejor rendirse y dejar de intentarlo entonces no merece la pena... ahora piénsalo de otra forma vuelve con ella y vas a tener el mejor sexo de reconciliación de tu vida.

Harry estaba por entrar corriendo a la iglesia cuando se percata de que Hermione estaba en la entrada.

-Hermione ya se todo lo siento mucho por no haber estado contigo.

-No, Harry yo lo siento por no haberte dicho nada, voz como estas?

-Yo voy a casarme así que apresúrate.- y se va corriendo para entrar a la iglesia.

\- Harry...

-Hola.

-Draco.

-Anoche cuando discutimos, creí que se había acabado, iba a dejarte sola y a largarme pero... me di cuenta que prefiero discutir contigo que estar con otra..- y con eso le dio uno de los besos más tiernos y dulces que le habían dado, lo amaba y se quedaría con ella, no la dejaría.

-Tengo que irme.

-Qué? Porque? No, no, no que dices, quédate.

-Debo hacerlo, soy uno de los padrinos.

-Que .

-Dale vamos.

Y con eso iban entrando a la iglesia mientras Hermione le iba arreglando la corbata, mientras miraba a Harry que estaba emocionado, a pesar de todo la amaba y quería estar con ella con Ginny. Mientras ella se iba acercando veía con esa mirada en Harry de felicidad extrema por estar a punto de pasar la vida junto al amor de su vida.

-vamos a casarnos- había agarrado a Ginny de la mano para acercarse al altar.

-Sí, estas seguro Harry.

-Más que nunca mi pequeña pelirroja.

-Te amo Harry.

-Te amo Ginny

-y si no hay alguna objeción...- Ginny miro a Hermione que estaba a su lado pero esta le devolvió una sonrisa.-... yo los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia señor Potter.

Todos ya estaban en la fiesta compartiendo entre todos los amigos y familia, Luna sorprendió a todo llevando a Theo de pareja se veían muy lindos juntos, resulta que Theo había ido a San Mango por un simple chequeo de rutina cuando aparece Luna que iba a ser su doctora, Luna con su inocencia le dijo que se acordaba de todo lo que le había dicho en el bar y que ella no estaba ebria, theo con toda su timidez le pidió una cita y fue ahí cuando Luna le pidió se la acompañaba a la boda de Harry.

-Harry eres mi amigo pero te adoro como a un hermano que seas muy feliz con la mujer a la que amas y nadie lo sabe más que voz lo que amas a esta mujer, Ginny te estas llevando a un maravilloso hombre, les deseo lo mejor chicos cuídense y ámense siempre, brindo por Harry y por Ginny.

-Te quiero Herms y gracias.- Ginny seguí emocionada le había dado su bendición.

La fiesta siguió hermosa todos felices y bailando juntos mientras los niños revisaban los regalos y la señora Weasley los sacaba todos reían y disfrutaban de la maravillosa boda.

Después de la boda Ginny y Harry aprendieron que se puede tener muchas peleas mientras haya sexo de reconciliación, Draco llevo a Hermione a su primera cita, Draco pago y le pidió formalmente que sea su novia, y Oliver bueno... no aprendió absolutamente nada seguía en sus andanzas.

FIN.

* * *

Siii ya termino :(

Bueno espero que les haya gustado no me arrojen tomate por favor

Quizás haya algún capitulo adicional pero no va hacer muy pronto un pequeño one shot

Bueno este es el fin de mi primer fic les agradezco a todos por haber seguido mi historia, por todos sus lindos msj y por todos sus favoritos. Gracias por todo.

Sigan fiel a la magia, un beso enorme a todos.


End file.
